Minor Characters
Alice Morgan Rachel's mother and a white earth witch. Alice is a master of charms and charm modification. She is so talented that many stores buy her charms even though she doesn't have a license to sell charms or appropriate insurance. Though still a young witch by any measure, she hasn't taken to dating since her husband died. Until Rachel's shunning she lived in Cincinnati, after which she moved to the West Coast with Robbie, Rachel's brother. Amanda Amanda was a member of the Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards and one of the people who condemned & shunned Rachel prior to Rachel's defeat of Ku'Sox. Amanda did not live to see Ku'Sox's defeat - Ku'Sox killed her and devoured her soul prior to the Coven's decision to summon Rachel and beg her to stop him. Art Ivy's former boss at the I.S. He is a undead vampire and repeatedly attempted to get Ivy to sleep with him. Eventually Ivy got him out of the way by framing him for a murder. He is the person Piscary gifted Kisten to, and Kisten did succeed in killing him by mixing their undead blood. First appears in Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil (Short Story inside "Dates from Hell") Audric Felps Nephew of Kisten Felps, son of Chrissie Felps. Rachel meets him when his father, Sean, trys to kidnap him to give as a gift to his master vampire. Prior to the death of his wife, Sean had had no interest in his son with Chrissie Felps (who was his mistress - she wasn't aware he was married). Rachel, Kisten, & Chrissie beat off Sean & his goons and they leave Audric alone. Belle Belle is a fairy who was spared by Rachel after the Coven ordered fairy assasins to attempt to kill her in her church. Rachel, Ceri & Pierce threw a curse at the fairies that burned their wings off, rendering them mostly helpless. Rachel allows them to live and talks Ceri into taking them to Trent's garden, all except Belle. Later in the book Jenk's children are attacked and it is Belle who sounds the alarm and organizes them for the fight, which they win. Belle is now welcome in Jenk's garden (before she was hiding). It appears she may be striking up a romantic relationship with Jenks, as she is trying to learn to read (with Bis' help) and has made Jenks several articles of clothing (which is something that normally only his wife or daughters would do). Brooke Brooke is a member of the Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards, however she is no longer serving as during her attempts to force Rachel to be come essentially her "pet" demon in exchange for keeping her from being lobotomized by the Coven, she accidently summoned the demon Algaliarept in Rachel's place, despite Rachel's warning that Al had his summoning name back. As a result, Al captured her and sold her to the demon Dali, who forces her to work as a waitress at the demon club Dalliance. Captain Edden An ex-navy seal and presently captain of the FIB branch. He believes in justice regardless of who it is applied to and with whom he must work to acheive it, including witches like Rachel Morgan and other Inderlanders. First appears in Dead Witch Walking Chris Chris is a member of the terrorist group Humans Against Paranormals Association. She is a sadistic monster who delights in causing pain, especially to Inderlanders. She is also one of the chief scientists running the experiments on the Inderlanders HAPA catches. Chris can use magic, and since humans can't, Rachel thinks she must have elf blood somewhere in her gene pool - and if the group she's devoted her life to knew that, they would probably kill her, or she might kill herself, as they are human supremacists who openly murder and torture Inderlanders. Chrissie Felps Mother of Audric Felps, sister of Kisten Felps, and a living vampire. She had a son (Audric) with a married vampire named Sean, who up until his wife died completely ignored both Chrissy & Audric. Once his wife was dead, he began trying to kidnap Audric, so Chrissy enlisted the help of Kisten & Rachel, and together the three of them drove Sean off. Cordova Dr Cordova is member of the terrorist group Humans Against Paranormals Association. She is a highly placed HAPA operative and spy inside the Federal Inderland Bureau. She repeatedly arranges for Eloy's escape, and during a meetup with him at a coffee shop she is confronted by Rachel & Trent. Trent turns her into the monstrous demonic form that HAPA had been changing witches into, and she is dragged off sobbing by The Men Who Don't Belong. First appears in: A Perfect Blood Dali Dali is a demon who takes the appearance of a middle aged man. He lives in the Ever After and runs the demon club "Dalliance". Devin Crossman Devin was a reporter for the Hollows Gazette that was obsessed with finding dirt on Rachel Morgan, the I.S. and Trent Kalamack after a misaligned spell performed by Rachel in her I.S. days removed all the hair from his head. He is the narrator of "The Hollows Insider" and repeatedly steals information about Rachel & Trent. Despite being told numerous times to back off, he refused. Eventually he found out that Rachel is a witch-born Demon and that Trent's father is the one who made it possible for her to survive. On the eve of his triumph, he was killed by either Sara Jane Gradenko or Winifred Gradenko, possibly both. Sara (who works as Trent's secretary) was aware that the information Devin had could get Trent locked away or killed, and according to a memo from Quen she "took matters into her own hands". Eloy Eloy is one of the members of the terrorist group Humans Against Paranormals Association. He is ruthless and cruel in pursuit of his goal - elimination of all Inderlanders. He regards Inderlanders as animals to be herded, caged, or killed. He escapes from Federal Inderland Bureau custody on several occasions due to HAPA infiltration of the organization, but is eventually taken and imprisoned by The Men Who Don't Belong. First appearance: A Perfect Blood Ellasbeth Withon Trent's former fiance and birth mother to Lucy Kalamack, Ellasbeth has no say in raising Lucy and no part in her life, due to a deal made with Trent Kalamack that if he could steal her away from Ellasbeth and her family he would obtain full custody of the child. Trent succeeded and now has full custody of Lucy. Ellen Sarong Ellen is the leader of the "Broken Fence" Were pack. She is in constant competition with Simon Ray, leader of the "Silver Koi" Were pack. The rivalry intensifies when both start fighting over the focus, though it ends up in David Hue's hands. Members of her pack include: Yale Vernon, Patricia Sarong, and Allen Newell. Emojin The tattoo artist who designs the Black Dandelion Pack's tattoos and tattoos all of them with it, including Rachel. Francis Percy An egotistical runner nominally working for the I.S. but instead acts as Trent Kalamack's agent, often misleading the I.S. and running interference during Trent's operations. Percy is a barely competent witch in Rachel's estimation, having long been a warlock whose skill was not trusted to stir his own spells. He is killed by Kalamack (when the van that was to transport him to prison exploded) because he is a potential informant and threat to Kalamack's operational security. First appears in Dead Witch Walking Felix Felix is an undead vampire who is in control of Nina. He enjoys possessing her body during the daytime to experience actual emotion and the sun. While he controls Nina, he also controls her emotions and hormones as well as self control, but doesn't protect her from the onslaught of emotions after he leaves, causing Nina to be a tad unstable frequently. Rachel isn't particularly fond of Felix, and neither is Ivy. Rachel once dubbed Felix as "Walkie-Talkie Man", making a reference to "Walkie-Talkie Man" by Steriogram. He acts as Rachel's guinea pig when she tries to capture and fix an undead vampire's soul back to them. However, having done so many horrible things throughout his undead existence, once his soul is fixed to him, he is overwhelmed with uncontrollable guilt and eventually suncides (commits suicide by walking into the sun). Gerald Gerald is a member of the terrorist group Humans Against Paranormals Association. He is skilled in armed combat. Holly Harbor Holly is a banshee child. She was on the run with her mother for a while, but after killing several people by devouring their auras her mother has been locked up by the I.S. Holly killed Tom Bansen and she currently resides with Ford, a FIB psychologist who suffers from psychic empathy which causes him to feel the emotions of everyone around him constantly. Ford is the only human that can touch Holly without dying because of his empathic condition aside from her father, Remus, a human serial killer. Remus can only touch Holly because of a Leprechaun wish her mother Mia Harbor made. Howard An older witch who is David’s former partner from the insurance agency. He is First met when he comes to the church for the winter solstice bonfirE. He is the ones who suggested David ask Rachel to form a pack with him Jennifer Jennifer is one of the members of the terrorist group Humans Against Paranormals Association. In the entire group she is the only one who exhibits some hesitation about experimenting and killing Inderlanders, though when commanded she falls in line. She does not appear very intelligent, but is loyal to the HAPA cause of making humans the supreme power in the world. Jonathan Davaros For a long time Jonathan was Trent Kalamack's lead personal assistant, arranging everything from Trent's outfits to his hits on rivals and those Trent deemed dangerous to his organization. Jonathan's cruel ways finally caught up with him when he tampered with a Pandora Charm (memory restoration spell) that Trent had made for Rachel Morgan. Trent punished Jonathan by hunting him down with his dogs and then turning him into one. Trent has said he will change him back when he feels Jonathan has learned his lesson. Jenks & Matalina's Children The pixy children aid Ivy, Rachel, & Jenks in protecting the church and are extremely skilled in armed combat with faeries, as well as stealth attacks on larger inderlanders and detection of spies. Their names are: Jax, Jih, Jerrimatt, Jolivia, Jack, Jessica, Jrixibell, Jariath, Jristofer, Jenry, Jistina, Jarlies, Josie, Jiselle, Jinn, Josbelle, Jeorge, Jagan, Jaul, Jalaheel, Jezabel, Joshua, Jorel, Jaiden, Janie, Jillian, Jannie, Jake, Jhem, Juniper, Jacen, Joce, Janthony, Janice, James, Jinni, Jocelynn, Jacklyn, Jamilla, Jessie, Jalan, Jixy, Jamantha, Jumoke, Junis, Jacey, Jhan, Jicholas, Jarie, Jindrew, Jichael, Jeremy, and Josephine. Junior A coffee shop barrista who's shop has been repeatedly trashed by Rachel's runs. Keasley (aka Leon Anthony Bairn) Keasley is the former I.S. Runner who quit before his contract was up, just like Rachel. He is still believed to be dead by the I.S. and the public at large, thanks to Kalamack Senior's intervention in 1996 (he created artificial biological tissue that made it seem as though Keasley had been blown apart by a misaligned spell). Keasley has brown eyes, dark brown skin, and suffers from severe arthritis that causes him to wear multiple pain amulets at all times. He is skilled in field medicine much like a soldier and helps bandage Rachel up on several occasions when she is badly injured and cannot go to the hospital. He lived across the street from the Vampiric Charms Church but has since mysteriously disappeared. Kenny Kenny was a member of the terrorist group Humans Against Paranormals Association. During the Federal Inderland Bureau and Inderland Security raid on one of their underground hideouts, Kenny was killed by the living vampire Nina while she was possessed by "Felix", an undead master vampire working for the I.S. Leon Leon is a member of the Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards. He was part of the decision to shun Rachel and condemn her to the Ever-After. When Ku'Sox went on a ramapage Leon demanded that the Coven comply with any demands Rachel had if it would get her to stop Ku'Sox. He survived. Lucy Kalamack Lucy is the daughter of Trent Kalamack & Ellasbeth (Trent's former fiance), and the first elven child in recent times (since after the elves were cursed by the demons) to be born with a healthy genetic structure, thanks the repairs made possible by a 5000 year old genetic sample her father, Rachel Morgan, and Jenks stole from the Ever After. Marshal Marshal is a witch who first met Rachel when she borrowed diving equipment from him to rescue her ex-boyfriend Nick Sparagmos from a Were pack. Marshal later came to Cincinatti when an old girlfriend burns down the place he was working and to change his career. He an Rachel start dating and things go well, but when Rachel is shunned Marshal drops the relationship completely and refuses to have any contact with her. Maria Gonzalez Maria is the senior editor of the Hollows Gazette. She does not appear to be completely in Trent Kalamack's pocket, however when he & the Tamwood family demand she take Devin Crossman firmly in hand she does place restrictive measures on him. For the most part it seems she wants to run her paper without running afoul of the major city powers. Matalina Matalina was the wife of the pixy Jenks. She was skilled in armed combat, field medicine, and making clothes for her many children. While defending the garden with her family against faerie assasins sent to kill Rachel, she is struck down. While she lay dying she told Jenks not to kill himself (as is pixy tradition when a mate dies) but to go on and watch all his hard work and his loving family bloom and grow. Despite her words Jenks sinks into a deep depression and comes close to killing himself, but is convinced not to by Rachel. Her death is still a heavy weight on him. Mia Harbor Mia is a banshee, wife of Remus and mother to Holly. She is currently serving time in an I.S. jail cell for killing many people using her banshee powers. She attempted to kill Rachel several times, however Ivy's closeness with Rachel allowed Rachel to recover faster by being covered in Ivy's aura. Minias Minias was a demon, Newt's familiar and caretaker, and temporarily Algaliarept's jailer and pursuer when Al was on the run. Newt won a bet with Minias, which is why he had to serve as her familiar. Minias owed Rachel a favor for helping him find Newt when she came to reality looking for something she couldn't remember - the favor was used up when David Hue made him remove the Were Focus from Rachel and put it into David. The other demons hoped he could seduce her and keep her under control (which he attempted to do with memory potions). When Al revealed to Newt that it was Minias who was making her forget things, Newt killed him. Monty Morgan Monty is the former husband of Alice Morgan, and he raised both Robbie & Rachel as his own children. He was friends with Kalamack Senior, which is why Kalamack took the risk and saved Rachel's life with his illegal genetic tampering. Despite how he portrayed himself Monty was actually human, not a witch. He worked undercover at the I.S. posing as a ley line witch for the Kalamack family. Alice made a amulet that allowed him to smell like a witch and avoid detection. When he joined Quen in an attack on Piscary that ended with him infected with the vampire virus, he took genetic treatments that were not yet ready in an attempt to purge it from his body, which ultimately killed him. Nina (Ninotchka Romana Ledesma) Nina is a DMV clerk and a living vampire. During the events of A Perfect Blood, Nina is repeatedly possessed by her master (undead) vampire who works for the I.S. during the investigation, but is unable to handle all of the things he "turns on" in her head while possessing her, which ends up with her killing a suspect instead of detaining him and having to be knocked out with a round from Rachel's splat gun. Ivy Tamwood tries to help her regain her control, and it appears at this point they may have a friendship that is developing into a romantic relationship while Ivy teaches her how to handle all the power the undead vampire (Felix) opened up in her. Oliver Oliver is a member of the Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards. He promises Rachel a fair trial over removing her shunning in Black Magic Sanction, but goes back on his word and does everything in his power to keep her shunned. He votes against her without a second thought and fully supports banishing her to the Ever After. Later Oliver is the one who circles Rachel when they summon her back. Despite his arrogance and cruelty, when Oliver jumps to the incorrect conclusion that Rachel wants them to give her Trent Kalamack as a familiar and slave in exchange for saving them from Ku'Sox, he refuses, suggesting he may have some moral fiber despite his loathsome behavior. Pam Vincent Wife of Walter Vincent and female Alpha of the "Celtic Knot" Were pack, Pam was challenged by Rachel while Rachel was held captive by Pam's pack. Rachel used a demon curse to turn into a red wolf, and while Pam was distracted by the fight, a local group of real wolves attacked and killed her. Ray Dulciate The daughter of Ceridwen Mirriam Dulciate and Quen Hansen. She is the second elven child to be born in recent times with a healthy genetic structure, thanks to a 2000 year old genetic sample of elven DNA stolen by Trent Kalamack, Rachel Morgan, and Jenks from the Ever After. Remus Remus is the human husband of Mia Harbor and father to Holly Harbor. He is a rapist, psychopath, and murderer, but Mia keeps him tame. He can hold Holly because of a leprechuan wish. Robbie Morgan Robbie is Rachel's brother. Unlike Rachel, Robbie was born healthy. He was against Rachel joining the I.S., and is extremely happy when she quits. He is worried about her runner business and firmly believes she should quit because of the dangerous nature of the job. Rynn Matthew Cormel Master vampire of Cincinnati after the final death of Piscary, he was the master vampire who held civilization together during the Turn. He also wrote the dating primer for Shadows. He's known for his great charisma. First mentioned in Dead Witch Walking, first appearance The Outlaw Demon Wails Sara Jane Gradenko Sara is Trent Kalamack's secretary. When Rachel is held captive as a mink in Trent's office, Sara takes pity on her and feeds her carrots from her lunch. Her carrots are drugged by Trent so that they can drug Rachel and enter her in the rat fights. Sara is extremely loyal to Trent, and either she or her sister Winifred killed Devin Crossman when he planned to go public with sensitive information (about genetics research and manipulation) that would have threatened the Kalamack family and revealed their involvement with Rachel Morgan's demon status. Serena McTaven Serena was a human woman who had intimate relations with David Hue. David unintentionally turned her into a Were by having sex with her while the focus was in his possesion. She is currently a member of the Black Dandelion pack (David & Rachel's pack). Simon Ray Simon is the leader of the "Silver Koi" Were pack. He is actually the person Rachel stole a wishing fish from when she thought he'd stolen it from the Howlers sports team. Members of Simon's pack include Carrie Ray, Savanna Huron, and Gary Huron. He has repeatedly attempted to take out rival Were Pack "Broken Fence", and their leader Ellen Sarong, as both were competing to gain possession of the Were Focus (which David Hue currently has). Skimmer (Dorothy Claymor) Skimmer is a friend and former lover of Ivy Tamwood. Regards Rachel as either a rival or an obstacle to her relationship with Ivy and absolutely loathes her. Skimmer killed Piscary when he attacked Ivy (after she stepped in when Piscary tried to kill Rachel). She is currently serving time in prison despite the fact that the murder was clearly unplanned and motivated only by her desire to save Ivy's life. Stanley Collin Saladan Lee is an old acquaintance of Trent Kalamack who moves to Cincinnati to take advantage of a power vacuum left by Piscary's incarceration. He moves in on both Kalamack's Brimstone distribution and Kisten's protection and gambling businesses. As a trained ley line witch (technically a demon) with the same blood disease as Rachel, he is possibly the most powerful witch alive, equal to any day-walking male demon with magic training. Treated by Trent Kalamack's father, he maintains familiarity with Trent, though they've grown distant since their youth, possibly over Stanley's healthy disregard for others' lives. Rachel remembers his ruthless competitiveness from her childhood at camp. For a while he is Algaliarept's familiar. After his return from the Ever-After, he is married, though his wife is not revealed. Takata (Donald) Takata is an old friend of Rachel's mother Alice and her father Monty. He is a famous musician and is loved by all the various groups of Inderlanders and humans. Takata himself is a witch, carries the gene for Rosewood Syndrome, and is Rachel & Robert's biological father. He and Rachel's mother, Alice, have recently gotten back together and are in a live-in relationship, making Alice the happiest she's been in years. Tom (No Last Name Given) This Tom was a lover of Mia Harbor's. Blinded by love, Tom did not realize the banshee woman was only using him, and eventually he died as a result of her drawing off his aura to fill Banshee Tears for her daughter Holly to feed on. Tom Bansen Tom was a black witch without any smut on his soul, serving a group of demon summoners. He worked undercover for this group in the I.S. until he was shunned. Tom attempted to regain his status in the witch community by tagging a Banshee & her child, however he foolishly touched the child and it killed him instantly. Al took advantage of the situation and used his body to bring new life to Gordon Pierce. Vivian Smith Vivian is a member of the Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards. She originally trys to take Rachel to the Coven by force in Black Magic Sanction. When Rachel travels to California to show up for her trial with the Coven, Vivian ends up riding with her, Ivy, Trent and Jenks. During the trial Vivian speaks up for Rachel and votes against casting her into the Ever After. Later Vivian helps summon Rachel back and supports revoking her shunning in exchange for her stopping Ku'Sox. Vivian attempted to get a collective going for Rachel to draw power from, but apparently failed. Walter Vincent Walter is the leader of the "Celtic Knot" Were pack. He and his pack kidnap Nick Sparaganos to torture him in an attempt to gain the Were Focus. He and his pack take Rachel & Jenks prisoner, unaware that Rachel is a member of a Were pack. Rachel challenges his Alpha female, Pam, and in the chaos of the ensuing fight Rachel & Jenks escape with Nick. Members of his pack include Pam Vincent (deceased), Julie Mayfield, and Brett Markson (deceased). Wayde Rachel's bodyguard during A Perfect Blood, Wayde is hired by Rachel's biological father Takata. He is a Were, and appears to be good at surveilence, however when push comes to shove he is unable to prevent Rachel from being kidnapped by HAPA. Winifred Gradenko Winifred Gradenko is the sister of Sara Jane Gradenko, Trent Kalamack's secretary. Trent rescued both Winifred & Sara from the miserable life of farm workers, and for that Winnie is eternally grateful and fiercely loyal. It is implied (in the letter she writes to Trent) in the Hollows Insider that Trent used his influence to get Winnie her job at the Hollows Gazette. Winnie dated Devin Crossman until his death, though it is uncertain whether she had any genuine affection for him or if she was simply keeping an eye on him for Kalamack. Immediately prior to his death, Winnie invites Devin out to lunch. It is strongly implied that she lured him to his death, though which Gradenko woman murdered him is not known. It is certain that while Trent wanted Devin to be intimidated into dropping his investigations, his death was not actually planned. Winona Winona is a witch (actually a warlock skill level) who is kidnapped by the Humans Against Paranormals Association terrorist group because she has high Rosewood Enzymes, indicating that Rosewood Syndrome runs in her family. They believed they might be able to transform her into a demon and use her blood for demonic magic. Using Rachel's blood, they horribly disfigure her, changing her into a demonic appearance. She is the only witch they kidnapped and transformed that survived the transformation. Rachel helps her escape, and at the end of A Perfect Blood Rachel (with Al's assistance) comes up with a curse to change her back to her true form - though for some reason her eyes do not change. Winona is happy, however, despite the problem with her eyes - she had feared she'd be stuck in the demonic form forever. Wyatt Wyatt was a member of the Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards and one of the people who condemned & shunned Rachel prior to Rachel's defeat of Ku'Sox. He did not live to see Ku'Sox's defeat - Ku'Sox killed him and devoured his soul prior to the Coven's decision to summon Rachel and beg her to stop him. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character